The goal of the Melanoma SPORE Career Development Program is to develop an integrated cadre of investigators at all levels of training dedicated to translational research on human melanoma. The program will (1) recruit junior and senior physicians and basic scientists and support them to become competent translational investigators in the study of malignant melanoma, (2) provide in-depth training in basic science principles of cancer biology that are not commonly included in clinical fellowship training or Ph.D. programs, and (3) teach the fundamentals of the specific biology and clinical course of human melanoma to improve the ability of the awardees to conduct innovative translational research on this disease. The unique educational environment at M. D. Anderson and in the M. D. Anderson Melanoma Multidisciplinary Research Program will assure that these goals will be met. Three career development trainees (prefer 2 faculty and 1 fellow) will be supported annually. Solicitations will be made yearly for qualified candidates from within and outside of M. D. Anderson. The awardees will be reviewed and ranked by the SPORE Executive Committee and Internal Advisory Committee, with final decision made by the External Advisory Committee Renewals. Second years of support will also be contingent upon review by the Internal Advisory Committee. Our mentorship program includes nationally recognized clinical and laboratory translational investigators who will provide comprehensive training. The mentors have been selected from a diverse group of scientists and clinicians based on their interest in translational melanoma research and skill as educators, includes all senior SPORE faculty at Associate Professor or higher. The program will be evaluated annually, and the selection and training processes will be modified as required. Career Development will be maintained through out the term of the SPORE.